Confusa confesión
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: De esa relación entre su capitán y la hermana de Ichigo. ¿Matsumoto qué había podido decir? La conoció accidentalmente, en cierto momento. La observó, jugó con ella, durmió en su casa… A lo mejor, resumir de esa forma hacía mal pensar a cualquiera. [HitsuKarin implícito] Al concurso "Más de Quince días" del foro "Un poco de hielo al fuego"


**Disclaimer: **El manga/anime Bleach es obra de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**.**

**Un poco de hielo al fuego**

**.**

**Concurso: Más de Quince días**

**.**

**Palabras: 839**

**.**

**.**

**Confusa confesión**

Por qué ese día su capitán había amanecido molesto, con ella, es lo que Matsumoto trataba de descifrar. Porque por más que ella lo llamara, Toushiro no le contestaba. La ignoraba sin dejar de usar su pluma, continuando el llenar informes.

—Taichou…

Nada.

—¡Taichou!

Nada otra vez.

—¡Hitsugaya-taichou!

Nada tampoco, y Matsumoto hizo un mohín con los labios. De todas formas no pensaba en rendirse. Se preguntaba cuál de sus acciones pudieron haber causado que su capitán tuviera ese malhumor.

—¿De qué está tan enojado taichou? —si el día de ayer no se había presentado a trabajar así que sabía —irónicamente— que ella no podía ser la causante de su molestia.

Cuan equivocada estaba. Toushiro la miró al segundo, con los ojos brillantes por el enojo que estaba exteriorizando, y con la voz amenazante murmuró: —¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Eh? —Rangiku sintió que se había perdido de algo importante, o de algo nada más.

El capitán intentó calmar su ira, que más que nada se trataba de vergüenza. A él no era fácil avergonzarle pero… Matsumoto lograba imposibles. Suspiró, contando mentalmente hasta diez, y siguió más calmado pero con la misma seriedad.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Ukitake, al ir a visitarle ayer? —preguntó, o exigió más bien. Tenía un buen motivo, que había ocurrido hace no más de unas horas.

La mañana en la décima división no iniciaba cuando el superior se levantaba. Toushiro tenía un horario rutinario comparable a los demás capitanes —adultos— a diferencia de sus subalternos que, seguramente a esa hora, reposaban la cabeza en sus cómodos futones.

El prodigio no había llegado a alcanzar la pluma, cuando una conocida voz le había llamado desde afuera. Había dado un "adelante" y, en menos de un milisegundo, tenido delante de él a un, algo incómodo —¿o era avergonzado?— capitán de la treceava división.

Lo primero que pudo remarcar de todo, no era que no estuviese acostumbrado a la presencia en su oficina pues Ukitake solía visitarle a menudo —a veces demasiado seguido para su gusto—, sino que, debido a su enfermedad, el hombre había sufrido una de sus normales recaídas. Por eso Toushiro no esperaba tenerlo presente hasta la semana entrante, en la reunión de capitanes. Sin embargo si Ukitake se había vestido debidamente y había venido a verle, contra viento y marea —o Sentarou y Kiyone—, seguro fue por una muy buena razón. Así que estuvo dispuesto a escuchar, de inicio a fin, cada cosa que tenía para decirle.

Al principio el hombre parecía nervioso, luego fue soltándose y al final cuando llegó a punto importante del tema, que había estado esquivando… Sólo le preguntó "acerca de la relación que tenía con una niña llamada Kurosaki Karin."

Hitsugaya había objetado, indignado, qué le llevaba a pensar que tenía un tipo de _relación_ con una humana.

Ukitake lucía tan pálido, y así de pálido se había ido sin preguntar nada más. Lo había dejado con la duda.

Qué pensamiento había traído, su plática con Matsumoto, no lo sabía pero le era necesario averiguarlo. La miró, esperando a que contestara su pregunta.

La teniente se llevó su fino dedo índice a la barbilla, pensando inocentemente en qué era lo que había hecho ayer al escaquearse —como usualmente lo hacía— de los trabajos de su división.

Tratando, comenzó a recordar que Juushiro le había preguntado acerca del estado de "Hitsugaya-taichou." Y Matsumoto era un ejemplo extinto, cuando se trataba de evadir temas, si es que no había bebido sake antes.

—Creo que le conté muchas cosas sin importancia ¡usted sabe taichou! —la teniente trató de aligerarse el castigo que su capitán pudiera darle—. Misiones, los días de limpieza de la división —giró la cabeza escapando de la mirada de su jefe—… cuando los capitanes juegan fútbol…

Era cierto, Matsumoto le había contado a Ukitake de cómo su maravilloso y adorado capitán había vencido a unos monstruos —algunos definían así a los adolescentes—, con la ayuda de una niña que resultó ser la hermana de Ichigo.

Lo que no vio ella fue su manera de decirlo, y de lo que Hitsugaya Toushiro ahora sufría.

Ella dijo que Karin y Toushiro se habían conocido por accidente —

De esa _relación_ entre su capitán y la hermana de Ichigo, o la vez en que habían coincidido de pura casualidad. ¿Qué había podido decir? La conoció accidentalmente —Karin había perdido su balón—, en cierto momento. La observó —Toushiro estaba interesado en ella, al descubrir la cantidad de reiatsu que poseía—, jugó con ella —al ayudarla en el partido, durmió en su casa —pues Karin le ofreció quedarse en la clínica durante aquella noche, en sus vacaciones.

Le contestó así a su capitán y de todo eso, no sabía qué parte podría molestarlo, pero Toushiro notó eficazmente que básicamente todo había sido dicho en una manera que dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

—¡MATSUMOTO!

Rangiku salió inmediatamente de la oficina.

A lo mejor él tenía razón, resumir de esa forma hacía mal pensar a cualquiera.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: Lo que me salió fue eso. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más serio o romántico, o HitsuKarin, pero ahí quedó. Como siempre digo, no soy muy buena con los one-shots pero si les gustó les agradecería que dejaran sus reviews y de paso felicitamos a Karin y Yuzu por su cumpleaños que es hoy. ^^ ¡Snif! ¡Gracias por leer!**

…**Immodest.**


End file.
